We Ain't Gonna Live Forever
by Failure Turtle
Summary: They say that love is a rollercoaster ride. But sometimes, so is the road to getting there. CM PunkxOC one shot


**A/N: For Cara :)**

**I took a different approach with this song. I decided to do this from Punk's POV. I don't know why…I think Kylie's invading my brain some more haha.**

**I used Six Flags Great America in here. It's the one in Illinois. I don't think all Six Flags parks have the same rides, though. I could be wrong. I've only been to that one…**

**Lyrics by The Veronicas.**

So, I guess I like this chick.

The problem is…she's kind of got this thing for Jeff Hardy.

Let's compare, shall we?

Jeff Hardy is pretty much a fuckin' rock star. Jeff Hardy has held more titles than I could ever dream of having, including all my Ring of Honor stuff. Jeff Hardy has multicolored hair that I secretly believe grows naturally from his head. Jeff Hardy is loved by most and hated by few. Jeff Hardy is one half of possibly the greatest tag team ever.

Jeff Hardy is a douche bag.

Okay, not really. But guys get jealous, too, you know. He's a cool guy and all, but it's just…

Can he _not_ have everything for once?

Well, he doesn't _have_ her, per se…but he _has_ her if you know what I'm saying. He could have her if he wanted.

That makes me sad.

I may not be Edge, but I do take an opportunity when I see one. Well, I see one now.

Operation "Steal Cara's Mascara" is in full effect.

So I waltzed, and I mean _waltzed_ up to her in true CM Punk style, even though I have no style. Ooh, I'm such a good spy. She and Beth Phoenix were standing in the hallway. Cara had her compact open and she was putting on mascara. See, my operation title really did have a point.

"Mind if I get some of that?" I asked. I wasn't joking. Makeup always confused me. Maybe if I tried some on, I would understand why girls love it so much.

"Are you serious?" she asked. She's not laughing. Hell, I thought it was funny.

"As a heart attack."

Ah, there's the cracked smile. Nice. "Do you want me to put it on for you or do you want to try it out yourself?"

"Nah, I'll give it a whirl," I said as she handed me the mysterious tube of dark liquid…solid…Good god, what the hell is this shit?

I unscrewed the cap and pulled out the…wand? Is it a wand? She held her compact up for me to see.

I'm a jokester, but since I saw what mascara really looked like, there was no way in hell that I was putting that crap near my eye. There's just no way! What if a huge glop of it just fell off the toothbrush thing and into my eye? I don't want a Festus lazy eye!

So I pretty much then just screwed the toothbrush thing back into the tube and skipped off with it. Yes, I skipped.

"Punk, give that back!" she squealed as she chased after me.

I always enjoy the chase.

I continued my skipping as I turned around. I'm so talented that I can skip backwards. I waved it in front of me and teased, "Not unless you go out with me after the house show today."

"But I'm going with Beth after the show!"

What? Do I look like I care if she's got other plans? Nope, she's coming with me.

Did that sound like a kidnapper? Oh well.

Boy likes girl. Girl likes other boy. Original boy is going to make girl like him. It's a simple physics problem that has stumped scientists for ages. I will prove them wrong. You _can_ make someone like you.

I think…

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
__Do I gotta spell it out for you  
__I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
__But I don't really care_

"Cara, look at me. Do you think I care if you're going out with Beth tonight?"

"What's up your ass?" she asked, snatching back her mascara.

I don't have time to answer that question. We're doing an afternoon house show, here. It starts in like fifteen minutes. After that, who knows? I want plans. We're about ten minutes from Six Flags Great America. I want to go. I need a girl.

Cara, anyone?

"Come on, Cara, just come to Six Flags with me," I whined like a four year old, including bouncing up and down like a four year old that was about to piss themselves.

"I don't think I should go with you, Punk."

"Why not?"

"Because people will say things. Gossip goes around out here, and I don't want Stephanie getting the wrong idea."

"Let people talk. Do you want to be stuck in here all night? Are you going to just let people stomp all over you? Are you going to let them get in the way of you having fun?"

"I, um…Beth, do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I can find other shit to do."

Nice.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
__Tick tock no time to rest  
__Let them say what they're gonna say  
__But tonight I just don't really care_

After I had to job to Chavo Guerrero, we were out of there. The drive to the park wasn't that bad. The Allstate Arena isn't far from Six Flags. Besides, this is my hometown. I know all the shortcuts.

Well, don't tell the cops that I know the shortcuts.

"So, Cara, do you like roller coasters?" I asked, turning to her when I probably should have been concentrating on the road. After all, I'm driving a flippin' Hummer.

"Never been on one before. Are they scary?"

"Was it scary when you had to rush in and save Edge from the Undertaker, only to be caught in the Chokeslam from Hell?"

"Yes!" she gasped as her eyes grew wide.

"Rollercoasters are like that, but at a hundred miles an hour."

Ha, she was already turning green. Hey, I'll gladly hold her hair back as she pukes in a garbage can.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
__Let me show you all the things that we could do  
__You know you wanna be together  
__And I wanna spend that night with you  
__Yeah, yeah with you, yeah yeah  
__Come with me tonight  
__We could make the night last forever_

I didn't want to start her off playing with the big boys just yet. We'll stay away from Raging Bull…

…for now. Yes, I do have that devilish grin on my face.

"See anything you want to try out?" I asked. I figured I'd let her take the first pick. After all, I gotta be a gentleman.

"No…I don't think I want to ride anything."

"Oh, I will take you on the ride of your life."

"Excuse me?"

"The Giant Drop, duh." Okay, I really did mean it like I would take her on the best ride here. I guess that it could have been…_misinterpreted_ in a sense…Eek.

"_That_ thing?" she asked, looking up and pointing at the two hundred foot tall tower in front of us.

"Yep."

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to lose  
__Come on baby just make your move  
__Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
__Like we just don't care  
__Let me take you on the ride of your life  
__That's what I said alright  
__They can say what they wanna say  
_'_Cause tonight I just don't even care_

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she kept repeating as the ride pulled the carts up two hundred feet.

"And why is that?" I laughed.

"Because you're making me do this. Hold my hand," she said, but she didn't wait for an answer. She just grabbed it. Okay, I'm not going to argue with that.

I neglected to tell Cara that the hold you up top for a couple of seconds and drop you without telling you. Oops.

I thought she was going to rip my hand off with the way she was squeezing it. Okay, we were only falling for like three seconds. It wasn't that bad. I was laughing on the way down even though she had that death grip on me.

After we got off the ride, Cara was all smiles. Her hair was a mess, though, but she didn't seem to care.

"Are you glad you finally decided to live it up?"

"I want to go on _that_," she said, pointing to the rollercoaster next to the ride we just got off of.

It was tall.

It was orange.

It went seventy miles an hour.

It was Raging Bull.

"Cara, you know that rollercoaster is taller than the Giant Drop, right?"

"Even better," she grinned, dragging me off to the line.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
__Let me show you all the tings that we could do  
__You know you wanna be together  
__And I wanna spend the night with you  
__Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
__Come with me tonight  
__We could make the night last forever_

She even wanted to sit front row.

I don't really disagree with that. Raging Bull sucks anywhere but front row, but it's the best ride in the park if you do sit there.

The line wasn't too bad, but the real hell of that ride is the incline. Mother fucker, that part is boring. I was just afraid that the system would blow and we'd be falling backwards. Not fun.

When we were almost at the top, I told Cara, "Hey, you know they take your picture on this ride, right?"

"No way."

"Yes way. I'm making a face."

"I don't want to see this picture…"

"Psh, I do. Here we go…"

We went over the top hill and there was no going back. Then again, we were strapped into a big purple cart. There was no way we were getting out of that even if we wanted to.

I…_neglected_ to tell Cara exactly what point in the ride they'd be taking the pictures. I knew when it was. I pulled on my ears and puffed my cheeks out so I'd look like a monkey. I didn't think flipping the bird was very appropriate this time.

After we got off the rollercoaster, Cara was pretty much pushing me towards the exit. "What's the rush?"

"I want to see the picture."

Will she stop changing her mind?

_Let's pretend you're mine  
__We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
__You got what I like  
__You got what I like, I got what you like  
__Oh come on just one taste and you'll want more  
__So tell me what you're waiting for_

"Oh shit, Cara, it's getting late. We should get back to the hotel."

"Aw, do we have to?" she whined as she shoved a blob of cotton candy in her mouth. That's cute.

"And to think, you didn't even want to come here with me tonight in the first place."

"Shut up," she said as she tightened her grip on the stuffed dog I won her earlier. I'm so nice.

We went over to the car and we drove back to the hotel. She fell asleep in the car and it was only about a fifteen minute drive back. What a lame-o.

"Come on, Cara, get up," I said. "We're back."

"Hm?" she said, finally stirring.

"It's only ten thirty, Cara. And I'm sure you want to go catch up with Jeff before you go to sleep." Oops, I forgot about Jeff until just now. Fuck.

Or not.

She scooted over and…kissed me? Yeah, that's what it's called.

"Jeff who?"

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
__Let me show you all the things that we could do  
__You know you wanna be together  
__And I wanna spend the night with you  
__Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
__Come with me tonight  
__We could make the night last forever_


End file.
